This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a shifting tool that is resettable downhole.
Shifting tools can be used to operate or actuate a variety of different well equipment. For example, a shifting tool can be used to operate a valve (such as, a sliding sleeve valve or a ball valve) between open and closed positions.
Typically, when using a shifting tool to operate an item of well equipment, a force is applied to a component of the well equipment from the shifting tool. The force may be supplied to the shifting tool via a conveyance (such as, a wireline, slickline or coiled tubing).
Occasionally, the applied force is excessive (for example, if the component of the equipment is stuck, the equipment is damaged, etc.), and the shifting tool is disengaged from the equipment as a result. The shifting tool can then be retrieved to surface, and can be redressed if another attempt is to be made to operate the well equipment.
Thus, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of designing, constructing and operating shifting tools for use in wells. The improvements may be useful with a variety of different shifting tool designs for operation of a variety of different types of well equipment.